Hidden Secrets
by xLilWolfGirlx
Summary: After a freak accident involving two girls getting suspended from school, they end up going to the one and only World Academy W. After one forgets everything to do with anime, can the other try not to freak out as the two meet the cast? T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my first Hetalia story, so I'm VERY sorry if anyone is OOC... I have time though! The normal characters don't appear in this part yet... And special entrances from various next time~! :)So, I hope you enjoy it, so let's get on with it! (Also a big OC warning. Please don't bash these characters... I've only come up with a few, and my friend Sour-heart28 came up with others).**

* * *

Sometimes, life can be good. If you asked a blonde girl called Louise, and a black haired girl called Lola, they would agree. They were 15 years old, Louise being a few months older, and always had fun at school. Until an accident that changed it all.

* * *

"Dear brother~…" A creepy voice came from green eyed girl, Lola. Her brother, Nick, who looked like Lola but had brown eyes, froze in his place and slowly turned around and looked at his younger sister, with wide eyes.

"Run!" The blonde girl shouted, as she came running up with a video camera and the tall boy ran like hell as Lola chased him, and Louise ran behind recording it.

"Marry me~!" Lola kept on shouting to her brother in a Belarus type voice. Nick cringed and kept running. They were in school, and it was the end of lunch. Louise and Lola had been talking about Hetalia, Louise's all time favourite anime, and Louise had dared Lola to act like Belarus with her brother being Russia. Seeing as Nick was leaving that year, Louise, everyday, brought a video camera to tape the memories that the three had had in school bell rang to signal lessons, and the three just kept on running. Louise at one point when they were running on the school field had fell over, getting mud stains all over her school blazer, but mainly her white blouse. She quickly got up, and tried to catch up with the two siblings.

This went on for at least 10 minutes, until Nick ran out of the field gates, past the courts, past the music and DF blocks then he nearly ran into a wall. But before he could, he did a sharp turn and ran past the main hall, and into the Science blocks. Unfortunately, the two younger girls were still chasing him, very slowly… Both were quite out of shape because they hated doing PE!"I'mma get you~!" Lola puffed out as she tried to speed up.

"Please… Stop..." Louise groaned, her arms were now aching from holding the camera up for so long.

Because Nick had ran into the Science block, he ran into his CLASSROOM. Of course, he jumped over someone's desk, and knocked over a glass of acid that spilt onto the teacher… And the teacher, who was holding a stick with fire on, set herself on fire… She kept on running around the room, setting various things on fire, and also setting some chemicals on fire too… The kids in the class room were all panicking about the fire, and the fact that a couple people also had been set on room then made a BANG as the room practically blew up! Pieces of the ceiling fell on top of the two girls, and Nick started screaming as he tried to prey the beams off of his sister and friend. But the blonde girl was already unconscious and his sister was barely even awake.

That was the accident that had changed the two girls life's forever.

* * *

"You've been suspended from school."

"WHAT?" Louise and Lola screamed in the hospital. Their parents were here, and Nick was sitting in the rooms chair, looking depressed.

"It serves you idiots right! You shouldn't had been doing that! Plus, poor Nick's been kicked out of sixth form! How's he going to be… What ever he wants to do, now?" Louise's mum shouted at the two young girls. Louise frowned at her mum, and Lola looked at her brother.

"You… You've been kicked out of sixth form?" She muttered, but Nick heard. He stood up, and stormed out of the room.

"Nick, honey!" Lola's mum called, and followed the boy out of the room. Her dad sighed.

"Because of what you two did, only one school that we have entered you to, have accepted you." He said, rubbing his temples because of stress.

"What about Nick?" Louise asked.

"He can't go to any other school." Was her only reply.

* * *

Soon, their parents had left, and they were in their hospital room alone.

"So…" Louise tried to start up a new conversation. Lola just turned her head and her emerald eyes stared into Louise's blue ones.

"A new school then? Well, at least it's a new start…" Louise tried to smile but she wouldn't help but think of all her friends back at that school, and she bowed her head in shame.

"We shouldn't have done that." Lola said, surprising Louise after her long silence.

"I know…" Louise sighed, and turned her head up towards the ceiling.

"I just want to know where we're going… I hope it's not far, then we wont be able to see out friends."

That was when something hit Louise. Literally. She was hit with a folder full of papers. She looked at Lola to see her grinning at her friend.

"Read them. I can't be arsed." She said, and Louise rolled her eyes as Lola laid back and closed her eyes.

The blonde opened the folder and started at the first page.

"You have to be kidding me!"

* * *

"_You have to be kidding me!" Louise shouted, causing Lola's eyes to shoot open and practically jump out of her hospital bed and slapped a hand over Louise's mouth. _

"_Shh! My mum dad wasn't suppose to give me them, their classified information! If someone come's, sees that, it'll be confiscated! That means we won't be able to find out anything!" Lola whispered harshly, but then took her hand off of Louise's mouth in utter disgust._

"_Your hand tastes funny…" Louise groaned as stuck her tongue out."What's wrong with you? That's just… Wrong, dude!" Lola made a face also._

"_Oh! Are you sure your dad gave you the right papers?" Louise asked Lola, looking at her in curiosity._

"_Yes…?"_

"_Well, on these papers, it says we're going to World Academy W…""That doesn't sound so bad! Cheer up, where is it?""That's just the thing…""What?" "It's in New York City…"_

"_WHAT?"_

* * *

**As you can see, there is a lot of English words and shit in this story. I blame my upbringing. :)  
Like I said, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you take the time to review, it'll only give me more and more energy to keep updating faster~! :D (Because I feel loved~ 3)  
-xLilWolfGirlx **


	2. Chapter 2

**:D Hope you enjoy the next chapter of my story~ I don't own Hetalia or anything in this story, except the actual plot line, and the OC's! (Apart from a few, their my friends~)**

* * *

Lola was not a happy bunny. She and Louise were now sitting on a plane on the way to America. And you could tell she wasn't happy by the way she sat there with her head bowed, fringe covering her eyes, her eye phones in at full also didn't help that Louise was asleep, leaning on her shoulder, sighed as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he switched off her iPod and shoved Louise off of her. The blonde was send nearly out of her seat (but she had her seatbelt on to keep her in her seat) and she wacked into a boy who was walking past quickly took off her seatbelt and ran over to the boy was now practically on top of the couple that were sitting next to them and helped him up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! You see my friend here hasn't got the best control over herself…" A she gestured to Louise who didn't even wake up after practically attacking the guy in her sleep.

"No… It's alright." He replied and nodded at her and walked off. When he was saying those few words, she took in his appearance. He has short, quite messy blonde hair and the only thing she could actually focus on was his eyebrows… They were… rather big? If those were the words…She apologised to the couple too and then roughly grabbed the front of Louise shirt and started shaking her awake.

"What?" Louise said in a groggy voice. She wasn't a morning, or afternoon, person. Not one bit.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Lola half screamed, half whispered at her friend because the couple who the boy landed on looked pretty pissed that them…

"Do what?" Louise asked, now completely confused. Lola just sighed. Of course, she was asleep the whole way through… Damn her.

"Never mind… But I just have one question…" Lola started turning her head towards her friend and peering at her.

"Shoot." Louise replied, chewing on her chocolate bar that had started to melt in her jean pocket, yet it still tasted good!

"You know that guy, don't you think he looked pretty familiar…?"

"What guy?"

"Oh my god… Never mind…" Lola just shook her head. Right, she was asleep. She had the worst memory ever! She just leant over the seat to her left, as no one was sitting there, and stared out the window at the clouds. She then suddenly sat up, and got out of her chair.

"Dude, where you going?" Louise asked her, just finishing her chocolate bar.

"Toilet." But, the blonde kept on being annoying and trying to trip her over as she tried to pass her and after a few pushes and shoves, Lola ended up being tripped by Louise… Right into that boy again… With them both on top of that couple next to them who were just eating their on-flight dinner… Lola was absolutely horrified. This was the second time in a matter of ten minutes that this boy had been knocked over, but Louise on the other hand was laughing so hard she kept on saying in between laughs that she was going to piss herself.

After Lola had eventually gotten off of the poor boy, still thinking he looked familiar, and started panicking.

"I'm sorry again! I… I… It was her again!" She then pointed to Louise, who stopped laughing and glared at her friend.

"You see… She… She…"

"It's quite alright… Still… Again…" The boy replied helping the VERY unhappy couple clean up a bit, and as he tried to say sorry to them, and for them to forgive him, Lola ran off quickly down the plane, to where to toilets were.

Louise just sat there awkwardly as she watched the boy eventually convince the couple not to arrest them for 'harassment'. To be quite frank, she didn't know what their problem was, it was their fault for sitting near them in the first place… Right?

After the blonde boy had finished he turned to where Lola was standing, and he looked a bit confused to see that she wasn't there anymore.

"Where…"

"Toilet." Louise replied, lounging in her seat and sighed. The blonde boy, just looked at Louise and then started to walk down the aisle of the plane.

"Wait!" Louise said as she jumped out of her chair.

"What?" He said as he backed up against the arm of an empty seat, half expecting to be knocked over again by her.

"What's your name?"

"…. Why?"

"Because I want to know." Louise just replied, getting a weird look from him. Truth be told, she wanted to hear him speak some more, the accent was funny!

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He replied, and Louise just grinned.

"Arthur Kirkland~ Are you by any change from London~?" She said, mocking his accent, and stretching 'London' out, and making the 'o's sound more like 'a's.

"What's your name then?" He asked, looking a bit… mad?

"Louise."

"Louise…?"

"Louise Moore."

"Hello, Louise Moore, you're from Birmingham, right?" Arthur said, copying her accent.

"No! I'm… from around there though…" Louise trailed off, but they then started to throwing weak insults to each other about where they live, until Lola came back and sighed.

"So immature…"

* * *

After the argument had died down, Lola introduced herself properly, and Arthur introduced himself too, and then they all parted. Eventually the plane landed and Lola and Louise were wandering around the airport trying to find Lola' Grandpa.

"So… Where did he say he would be?" Louise asked her friend, giving up as she plopped down on an open seat, taking a swig of her Diet Coke she had recently brought at one of the shops in the airport."Well… He said that he would be near the entrance…" Lola replied, looking around for the old man. Louise just looked up at her friend in disbelief and shook her head, and got up.

"Then we should go to the entrance… Right?" She asked, walking to where a map of the airport was looking where they were, and where they had to go to.

"Sure…" And when they found where they were going, they eventually got there, only to see a grey haired man with a large neon green sign saying 'Lola & Louise!' with an arrow pointing downwards to the man.

"Guessing that's your Grandpa?"

"Yes…" Lola said as she sighed in embarrassment. As they ventured over the him, he saw them and pulled them both into a big bear hug. Louise, not even knowing him, got creeped out and started to struggle, while Lola just hung there trying to get her older family member to stop.

"Lola~ I haven't seen you since you were this big!" And he let them go, and held his hands about 40-ish cm apart from each other.

"She was a long baby!" He said as he faced Louise and nodded, and she just grinned at Lola, sensing the ever growing embarrassment growing inside of her.

"C'mon then girls! We'll get home, have dinner, go to bed, and then you have school in the morning! We best go then!" And he started walking off, leaving Louise and Lola behind. After a few seconds, they started following him, and Louise just kept on looking at her dark haired friend with a stupid grin on her face. She knew she was going to crack sometime while they were here.

"Lon-"

"Don't even say it!"

* * *

**…. Two weeks? Yes I'm late… OTL I have school though! (That'll be my excuse for whenever I'm late…) D**


	3. Chapter 3

**: ) Well it's the third chapter~ I went back and edited the first two chapters a bit, because I noticed that I did a few typos… xD I don't own anything in this story, apart from the characters that you don't know~ :D

* * *

**

By the time the three got home, it was quite late, so Lola's grandpa got a microwave dinner and they all ate it, in silence.

They had been sitting in silence ever since they got in the car, and Louise asked where Lola's grandma was, and she was quite disappointed when she didn't get a reply! But to the two relatives, that matter was a touchy subject as only last year, the poor old woman had died from a heart attack.

And the silence kept until they all went to bed. Lola and Louise slept in the spare room, with Lola on the bed and Louise on a sofa.

It was around half one in the morning when Lola suddenly realised where she had seen that boy from.

"I know!" She shouted, sitting up roughly with a shocked expression. But her outburst had woken up Louise too, and she bolted up, her hair going everywhere.

"What, horsey?"

"What kind of dream were you having?" Lola asked her friend, now in a hushed tone.

"You don't wanna know… But why did you wake me up?" Louise asked sleepily, wanting to go back to sleep as she yawned.

"Oh, yes! That guy, Arthur, I know where he's from! Hetalia!" Lola exclaimed excitedly, now so excited, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. But she expected the other girl to jump up and start dancing around the room in happiness that her favourite fandom was real! But… the curly haired girl just sat there in confusion.

"Hetalia? Is that some kind of Italian food, or something?" Louise asked, looking at her friend innocently with her blue eyes.

"What?" Lola screamed, now waking up her Grandpa.

After she started spazzing, Lola tried to explain what Hetalia was to her friend, and just kept on asking her why the hell she didn't know what it was! But Louise just started asking more questions like, "what's anime?" or "what's that?'. And to be honest, Lola was getting mad. Especially when Louise fell asleep on her by the time the clock reached 3AM.

* * *

"Pancakes anyone~?" Lola's Grandpa, who Louise now knew as called Malcolm, asked the two girls at the table as they both nearly dropped to sleep on the table. Lola was up thinking about all the possibilities that could happen if she actually met anyone else from Hetalia, and Louise was just pure lazy, and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Say… Do we go to school today?" Louise asked from her position at the table.

"Yes!" Malcolm replied, piling the pancakes on each of the girls plates.

"What about uniforms? Do they have them?" Lola questioned her grandpa as she nibbled on her breakfast.

"They do have uniforms, and I got them this morning in the post… I can't remember where I put them though…" He started pondering, as his fork started to tap on his chin, getting syrup on his goatee.

Lola, who only ate two of her pancakes and gave the rest to Louise who devoured them, stood up and help up a package that was resting on the coffee table.

"By any chance are these them?" She asked, warily looking Malcolm.

"Oh yes! They are~" He gave them a toothy (more like toothless…) smile and carried on eating his pancakes.

"I wanna try mine on!" Louise shouted, jumping up from her seat with her mouth full of her last pancake and grabbing the package and running into the spare room to change.

"That's so like her…" Lola sighed and sat down on the sofa, and watched TV for a bit.

* * *

"I don't like this uniform." Louise said plainly from the back of the old car as she looked down at her uniform disapprovingly. She had chosen the winter uniform, which consisted of a deep red blazer with a white pullover and a white blouse which was unbuttoned at the top. She has a pleated tartan skirt which was basically the same colour as the blazer. She also wore black tights, and her boots that reached a few inches from her ankle.

"I don't see why you're so mad. It's the same as our old one." Lola said to her, looking at her sulking from in the back of the car. She on the other hand decided to go for the summer version of the uniform, not wanting to wear a blazer again. Hers was a tartan overall dress with a petticoat underneath, with a short sleeved white blouse. Lola has also chosen to wear tights and her own boots, which were long black ones that ended a few inches below her knees.

"That's the problem! I didn't like that one, and I don't like this one!" And she kept on complaining over and over again about it until they actually reached the school.

* * *

"That's big." Louise bluntly said as the two stood in front of the school, staring at the large school.

"It's like twice the size as our old one…" Lola replied, looking with wide green eyes. Louise looked around to see mainly boys, they were all grouped together and the few girls that she did see were caked in make up. She nudged Lola.

"Even though we're in a different continent, doesn't look like the style of bitchy girls has changed." Louise said, pointing rather rudely at the group of girls that were near by. One of them saw her point and gave her a dirty look.

"Did you just see that?" Louise gasped as she went to grab Lola, but she wasn't there.

"Are you coming or not?" She heard Lola say, and she turned her head to see that Lola was already half way up the steps leading inside the school with her luggage.

"Yeah…" She replied, taking her suitcase and hurling it up the stairs.

It surprisingly didn't take them long to find the main office so that they could find out where they were staying, seeing as the school has dorms, much to the two girls dismay.

"It looks like Miss Louise will be staying in room 53 while Miss Lola will be staying in room 85." The lady at the front desk stated in a indifferent tone.

"So we're not in the same one?" Louise exclaimed, rather unhappy about them being separated.

"Yes." The lady said, not looking up from her computer as she typed.

"Fine." She muttered, and then the woman stood up and said for them to wait outside of the office, as someone will come by and guide them where to go.

And that's what they did. They went out and waited for about 10 minutes and some how-so-familiar-person walked up to them.

"Are you the new girls?" He asked, looking at the pieces of papers in his hands.

"You?" Lola shouted, pointing at him, which made both Louise and him jump in surprise.

"It's you?" He gasped as he backed away slightly.

"Arthur, right?" Lola asked, now calm as she looked at him.

"Yeah… So you just moved to this school right?" He asked as he handed the pieces of paper to them, "that's your timetables and teachers names, and other information that you need to know."

"Okay…" Lola replied as she handed Louise hers and she saw the blonde scan the paper for what lessons she has today.

"Wait… You were coming off of a flight from England, and she said that you were from Birmingham…?" Arthur said, looking at Lola, who started to fit pieces together.

Hetalia characters = Countries = School made FOR countries = They have to be countries… What?

"Do you have any family that represent the cities…?" Lola squeaked, if he said no, they were done for!

"Yes… Fortunately they don't have to come to this school seeing as I represent them!" Arthur stated proudly, and Lola sighed in relief.

"Well… We did a swap…?" She said, and she looked at Louise for help but she noticed that she was out of it, looking around at everything as if she'd never seen a building before.

"A swap? Without telling me? Well… I wouldn't be surprised… They are idiots… Who do you represent then?" The blonde boy asked, "I remember that one of you had European classes and the other had… American classes…"

Lola started to try and do her quick thinking again… OC's? Sure! She'd go with it!

"I'm Hawaii, and she" She grabbed Louise as she noticed that the shorter girl was getting further and further away from them, "is Andorra."

"You're the American?" He said, partially in disgust.

"Yes…?" She squeaked, and he noticed that he moved to look at Louise closer to see her glazing around the room, and he just looked at her in disbelief.

"Follow me then…" And he started to walk off.

"C'mon! We're meeting our new roomies!" Lola said, dragging Louise with her."

* * *

While they were on their way, the two girls were told that their luggage was taken to their rooms when they were waiting for them, and other chitchat.

"So… How many people are there to a room?" Louise asked, she now started to pay attention as her surroundings changed.

"3." He simply answered, and stood in front of a door and knocked. A girl with long, waist length, brown hair answered the door and smiled.

"Good morning, England!" She smiled and noticed the two girls. "Are these the new girls?" She asked.

"Yes… This one is your new room mate." And he nodded to Louise, who smiled at her.

"Well, I'm Hungary, but you can call me Elizaveta! Nice to meet you!" She giving the two girls a toothy grin.

"I'm Louise, and this is Lola!" Louise replied, also smiling. She saw Hungary open the door a bit more to let her in.

"Come in, come in, make yourself at home~" She laughed and stepped out of the way.

"Bye you two!" Louise called off as she waved at the retreating figures, and she saw Lola turn back and wave. Louise smiled and closed the door, and looked around the unfamiliar room that was her new room. She saw Hungary sit down at a table that sat behind a sofa. It was only then, when there was a shout, that she noticed that there was someone else there too.

"Yes! Ahaha! Big brother ain't got nothing on me!" A short girl with shoulder length blonde hair with a red hair band in, jumped up from the sofa and punched the air as she laughed. Louise noted at that she saw Hungary grin at the girls actions as she read some kind of book.

The girl turned around and was about to shout something when she noticed Louise there.

"Oh! Hi! Are you our new roomie?" She asked, setting down a black, yellow and red flag, which looked like the Belgian flag, and Hungary nodded, still reading the book. The blonde short haired girl was then running over to her and smiled

"I'm Belgium, but my friends call me Bella because it's easier~" She grinned, and Louise could tell that because of these girls, she was going to have a great time.

* * *

"When are we getting there?" Lola asked for the ten thousandth time, and she could tell that she was really staring to annoy the Brit in front of her.

"Soon…" He muttered as he grinded his teeth, and soon was definitely soon as he stopped and knocked on the door with a sour look on his face. Lola paled when a girl with orange skin and a ton of make up answered the door.

"What." She said in a stereotypical American accent.

"I've brought along your new room mate." Arthur said and he started to walk away, obviously not liking this girl, or as Lola thought, her.

She saw the American bright blue eyes travel up and down her body like a tiger stalking its pray and she made a face and walking into their room. She saw a girl with black, wavy hair sitting on her bed, applying make up and she looked up, she smiled. Lola then had a spark of hope, maybe she wasn't with horrid people.

"I'm Adele, and I'm also Pennsylvania." She said, and she went back to applying her red lipstick, and then Lola looked around for the other girl who was posing in front of a front length mirror, making kissy faces at herself.

"I'm Lola. I am also Hawaii." She stated, walking over to the empty bed on the other end of the room and placed her bag on the bed. She then looked up at the brown haired girl who had opened the door for her.

"I'm Angel, I'm sorry if I didn't look too happy when I let you in, I was putting my make up on, and I don't really like being interrupted." And she then went back to doing what ever she was.

"She's New Jersey." She heard Adele say from the other end of the room, and she applied mascara. _'Oh dear God. I hate you so much right now.' _Lola thought as she started to unpack her stuff.

* * *

**AH MA GAWD. 5 pages. I'm happy. So happy. Yes. I've also decided that I'm going to try and update on either a Saturday or a Sunday… It depends if I have a ton of homework to do… That reminds me I should really start right now… Oh god, I fail so much…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm actually pretty surprised that I managed to get up to the 4th**** chapter… OTL But. We still haven't gotten to the actual school days… But this chapter shall me it, yes! Also people, search up 'GazettE - Filth in the beauty' on Youtube and look at that song, also look at others. They are amazing. :O I'm rambling! Sorry! I don't own anything apart from the story idea, and the Ocs~

* * *

**

For Louise, the day went well. She had become fast friends with Hungary and Belgium and she had found out that she had a lot in common with both of them. Lola on the other hand, felt as if she has died and gone to Hell. She despised both of hers, and you could tell that immediately after looking at them, she wanted out.

After Belgium had introduced herself, the three sat down on Louise's new bed and started to tell each other their journeys of getting there. Louise had to twist hers a bit though, but still added the plane incident for laughs, which she got.

"You want to go get something to eat now?" Hungary asked Louise, who nodded.

"Why don't we get something, then come back up here? I won't have to deal with my brother ranting about loosing that football game to me then." Belgium groaned as she stuck her tongue out.

"Sure, why not. Louise, what do you think?" Hungary asked the blonde.

"Okay, I don't mind!" Louise smiled at her two new friends and they started to venture to the cafeteria.

It didn't take them a long time, but as they walked there, Louise tried to remember the way, so that she didn't have to follow people all the time. But with this route, it would probably be easier to follow people…

"We're here!" Belgium announced as they got to some double doors.

"Why are the doors so big…?" Louise asked.

"There's more than 200 people in the school, that may not seem like a lot, but when they're all hungry and want something to eat… It's a good thing to have double doors… Some people don't act like actual people!" Hungary explained, but whispered the last bit to her.

"C'mon you two, I'm hungry!" Belgium shouted and Louise swore she saw Hungary look at her with a 'didn't-I-tell-you?' face.

"Open the doors then!" Hungary shot back, and rolled her eyes. After Belgium swung the doors open, she wanted to cover her eyes and ears! In the room, everywhere was packed, people were sitting on tables while people ate, some people were eating standing up, and she swore that she saw some people throwing food around.

"Duck." Hungary plainly said to her.

"Huh?" And she was dragged down by the brunette as a mess of food was hurled her way, landing on the wall behind her.

"What the hell?" Louise cried as she stared at the food, horrified.

"Don't worry, it always happens. It's just the boys being stupid…" Belgium explained and went off to the line, and the two followed.

After ten minutes, they were finally asked what they want, and they all decided on a 15" plain pizza to share. Sure it was big, but Louise was starving, so she would probably be about to eat it herself!

Hungary took the large plate, and the three started to walk off, when Louise saw Lola walk in through the dreaded double doors.

"Hey Lola!" Louise shouted, waving frantically to her. Lola looked up from the floor and smiled when she saw her and waved back.

"He-" She was cut off when some mess of food came flying at her, hitting her in the chest and winding her. Gasps were heard from around the room as the shouts came to a silent hush, then from a table somewhere in the middle of the room, and all head were turned. Sitting at the table were three laughing figures all guys. One with brown hair and was tanned, another with longish blonde hair and had… stubble? The last one had silver hair and from what Louise could see, food all over his hand; indicating at he was the one who threw the mess.

"Louise, please hold this." Hungary said nicely and Louise took the plate as her friend strode over to the table, and hitting the silver haired boy over the head.

"What was that for?" He shouted as he straightened up.

"What was that for? Why did you throw that?" Hungary shouted back.

"The awesome me doesn't have to answer your questions!" And he was once again hit around the head, and his friends started to chuckle at his pain.

"C'mon you two, let's get back before the pizza gets cold!" Hungary called to Louise and Belgium. Belgium has a grin on her face, obviously finding it funny, and Louise just looked at Lola in disbelief to see that Lola was no where to be seen.

She felt someone tug her, and she saw that Belgium was trying to get her attention. Hungary was already walking off, and the two soon followed her. Hungary looked so angry, and the fact that she was muttering numerous bad things under her breath made things worse…

"So!" Belgium exclaimed, "what's your impression of the school… Now…" She was obviously trying to lighten the mood, but it also _obviously _wasn't working.

"Do you really want to know…?" Louise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No… Not really…" Belgium replied, hanging her head.

But after they had gotten back, and had finished eating the pizza, Hungary was as perky as she was when Louise had first met her, and the three were engrossed in tales of their love lives… With Louise not having a long enough tale to tell…

* * *

Lola's side of the story was completely different to Louise's. After putting her stuff away, she decided to take a nap before dinner, which she did. But after she woke up, she noticed that the two slu- I mean _girls_ had gone, and she didn't know where she was suppose to get dinner!

She got up slowly and stretched. That was went she noticed a note on the table.

'_To the New girl,_

_I can't remember your name, but just want to tell you that me and Adele went to the cafeteria._

_-Angel 33_

Lola growled as she crumpled up the piece of paper. What was the point in writing that, if there wasn't any directions or anything? She wasn't stupid! Of course she knew that they had gone to the cafeteria.

She put her boots back on, and walked out of the door. She has searching for someone who would help her, but all the people she saw looked quite… dodgy… She had been searching for about a quarter of an hour before she found someone who looked nice enough to give her directions.

"Excuse me." She said to a boy, just a bit older than her. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes with glasses, he was also hugging what looked like a polar bear to his chest.

"Y-You can see me?" He asked, and all that went through Lola's mind what 'ghost…ghost…ghost?'.

"Urm… Yes? Can you please give me directions to where the cafeteria is, please?" She asked him, smiling.

"Okay." He simply replied, smiling back, "come this way." As he started to walk off in the opposite direction Lola was planning to walk.

"Why did you ask me if I could see you? I mean you are a living person… Right?" Lola questioned him when she ran up to catch him up. The boy laughed and turned his head to her.

"Yes, I am living, don't worry! But I only asked you that because people usually don't notice me because I look a lot like my brother… Or something like that…" He said trailing off. Then his eyes widened and he stopped, "I almost forgot! I'm Canada, but my name's Matthew!"

"Oh yes! I'm Lola, also Hawaii!" Lola replied and grinned at the taller boy as he nodded and they carried on walking. It wasn't long before they had gotten to the doors leading into the cafeteria.

"Thanks!" Lola called and Canada started to walk off, and he turned around and smile back at her.

"Wow! He really was a smiley person!" Lola muttered to herself as she opened the doors and she heard shouts, screams and laughter from around the room, and she noticed a few people look her way and she looked at the floor and smiled. This reminded her so much of back home.

"Hey Lola!" She heard a shout, and she looked up, to see Louise with Hungary and another girl who she hadn't seen before. She started to wave so much, it looked like her hand was going to fall off, and Lola waved back and smiled.

"He-" She was cut off as some food was flung her way, and landed on her chest. It was still very hot, and started to hurt her chest and she started to try and wipe it off before it got even more painful. The whole room at this point was silent. Until laughter was heard.

"Louise, please hold this." She heard Hungary say, and she looked up to see Hungary giving the plate she was holding to the blonde and started to walk over to the boys who were laughing. Lola decided this was her chance to get away, and she turned around and legged it down the hallway. Her chest started to hurt like hell, and it didn't help when she ran into someone.

"S-Sorry…" She heard a familiar timid voice say, and she looked up to see it was Canada.

"Lola! What happened?" He cried as he turned around and spotted the food all down her.

"People threw food at me…" Lola replied, looking at the floor again, she had to admit the tiles looked quite nice.

"Was it hot?"

"Yes." Canada took hold of her arm and started to walk her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Lola asked, as the pain started to make her want to itch the burn.

"The infirmary. If it was hot, then it would've given you a burn and they aren't the most pleasant thing…" He said. _'Thanks for saying that Captain obvious.'_ she thought to herself. The rest of the journey to the infirmary was silent.

"Hello?" Canada called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." A very feminine voice replied, and Canada opened the door and closed it when Lola went in.

"What can I do for you?" A woman with raven hair and piercing sky blue eyes said as she smiled at the two. Canada looked at Lola, and she sighed.

"When I went into the cafeteria, someone threw food at me, and as you can see it's all over me. Canada here wanted me to come here because I have a burn." Lola explained and gave a side glare at Canada, she hated doctors with a passion.

"Canada, if you please." The doctor or nurse, or whoever she was said to the blonde boy and blushed and rushed out the door.

"I am Nurse Ella, can you please take off your top so I can see the burn?" After a while in there, Lola ended up being bandaged around her chest, with cream on the burn, which she put on herself, might I add.

The rest of the night for both of them went pretty well, Lola had gone back to her room to find both of the girls gone with another note explaining that they were at the other States dorms and they would be back later, so she got some chocolate out of her back and ate it, then went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Louise stayed up until late with her two new friends and watched some films until they realised that they all had school in the morning… So they fell asleep, all with full stomachs from their pizza.

When Louise woke up the next morning, she found the room deserted. She turned in her new comfy bed and looked at what the time said on her phone. 8:55AM. She bolted up from her lying position, and rushed into the en-suite bathroom, which all the dorms had, with her clothes in hand. She quickly got changed, did all her hygienic necessaries and ran out the room with her school bag, which she had thankfully packed the night before.

She hated being late for classes, and on the first day was not a good impression. She ran down various hallways trying to find her first called, which was homeroom. As she ran down a hall way, she ran as fast as could, she had been wandering for ages, and if she didn't hurry up, she'd be in huge trouble!Well, she would have made it if she hadn't bumped into someone. She landed on her backside hard and she groaned dropping her stuff. Whoever she had ran into grunted and was throw off of their feet slightly, but still managed to stay standing.

"Sor- Hey!" Louise shouted as she noticed it was the guy who had thrown the food at Lola yesterday.

"Oh, it's you." He nonchalantly said as he looked down at the girl on the floor.

"I have no time for this! I need to get to my classes!" Louise cried, picked up the paper in which her timetable was printed on, and ran off down the hallway to where she found her homeroom.

"Sorry I'm late!" She cried as she burst through the door. She saw that all eyes looked up from their books and locked onto her.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Miss." She saw the teacher, who was woman with blonde hair pulled back tightly into a bun and rectangular glasses, come up to her from sitting on her desk, and stood in front of her looking down on her. Her glaze made Louise feel too small for comfort, "and where, I pray, are your things?"

"I… don't know?" She must have forgotten them when she ran into that guy…

"Sit down." Louise then made a scramble for the only available seat in between a boy with light blonde hair, violet eyes, and was quite… big, and a girl with light brown hair in a side plait, blue eyes, glasses and a big red bow in her hair on the left. The blonde sat there in between the two and saw the teacher turn around and write some stuff on the board for her next looked around for Hungary and Belgium. She saw the brunette passing notes with various people; Belgium on the other hand had her head on the desk and was looking at a Belgian holiday brochure. Louise sighed and leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and raked her fingers through her hair. _'What a good day I've had so far…' _she thought, shaking her head slightly.

As she stayed in that position, she heard the door open and she sighed again. She then heard gasps and a thud and she felt vibrations coming off of the desk she was positioned at. As she opened her eyes, she once again saw the guy and as she looked down, she saw her bag on the table, with all her stuff in.

"Wha…" She muttered and she looked up at him again, to see him raise an eyebrow.

"What?" He said, Louise then stood up suddenly.

"What the hell is your problem? First you throw food at my friend, barge me over in the hallway when I'm clearly late for my class, then you don't help me up, or tell me that I've forgotten my things, and you then come into homeroom, and give me my stuff like nothing happened? What the hell?" She repeated, her hands were now in fists and she looked angry as hell. She then saw the silver haired boy grin at her.

"Meow." Was all he said, and he then he started to walk out of the class.

"Where do you think you're going Mister. This is your Homeroom, Prussia, and you have to stay here." The strict teacher said to him, and he just simply walked out of the door, waving his hand. When he was gone, Louise saw her teacher shake her head and look dead at her.

"Did he just..." Louise trailed off as she looked across the room to where Hungary was, and saw her nod, which made Louise's jaw drop.

"Well, after all that drama, give me your planner."

"What? Why?"

"For your detention of course."

"Detention?"

"Yes. You're late, and then you disrupt my class. I think that an after school detention will be good for this kind of action."

"Argh!" Louise groaned as she got her planner out of her bag and groggily walked over to the teacher to receive the note in her planner, and a slip.

* * *

"Get up you lazy ass." Lola woke up to being hit in the face with a pillow to see that Angel and Adele were the ones that had done this.

"5 more minutes…" She replied lazily and turned in her bed, to only receive another whack with the pillow.

"No." Angel growled and she threw the pillow at the black-haired girl and walked off to the mirror to reapply make up.

"You better do what she says… She gets pretty worked up if someone doesn't do what she says…" Adele whispered, and grinned at her. Maybe she's not so bad…

"I'm up!" Lola called and got out of her warm bed, and took her now washed school clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came out, she saw Angel and Adele grabbing their bags, and Lola looked at the time.

"7:45? Why so early?" She asked the two, when she got her own bag and walked towards them.

"Breakfast. If we don't get there anytime soon, we won't get a good seat. Also school doesn't start until 8:30, so we have plenty of time to do our make up again!" Angel explained, and she started to walk off.

"Geez… I've never met anyone so self-centred…" Lola muttered under her breath.

"It's best just to go with it. She's one of the most popular person in the school, and if you get on her good side, you're done for." Adele said to her and Lola just shook her head.

"Am I on her good side?"

"Are you dead yet?"

"…"

"Come on your two!"

"Coming!"

As the three walked down the hall to where the cafeteria was, Angel had to bring up what happened last night.

"Saw you get hit." Was all she said, and she turned and flashed a smirk at her, which made Lola burn out in hate.

"Yeah… So what?" She replied, and Adele looked at her, obviously hoping that she didn't do anything stupid.

"It was funny." Was what the ebony haired girl replied with, and she opened the doors and walked over to one of the largest tables in the whole cafeteria.

"Why you little…"

"C'mon Lola… Don't let her get to you…" Adele replied before she said something stupid, and they both walked over to the table.

"New girl, look after the table while we get our breakfast. You can get your when we come back." Angel snapped at Lola who nodded and sank down in her seat. She was being treated like a dog!It wasn't long before the two came back, with matching salads. Who eats salads for breakfast anyway?

"Took you long enough…" Lola mumbled under her breath as she got up and walked over to the table and ordered her breakfast, which was pancakes and syrup. As she sat down, a question popped into her head.

"Hey, why am I allowed to sit with you? It seemed like you didn't really like me yesterday…" She asked, taking a bit of her pancake and eating it.

"We states have t stick together. Well, not all, not _her_." Angel replied, spitting her venomously.

"Her?" Lola asked. Angel then pointed at a girl sitting by herself in the corner of the room, with light blonde hair that looked like it faded into a bluey colour. She also noted that the girl has blue eyes.

"Alaska. Or much rather, Katiyana Lenmana." Adele replied, finishing off her salad.

"Why don't you like her?" Lola asked, this was getting interesting!

"Uh… You'll find out soon enough." Angel replied, and continued eating.

Soon enough, it was time to go to first period, and Adele and Angel led Lola to their homeroom.

"The teacher's hot. But he's offlimits. Mine." Angel said as they walked in to class. Everyone was shouting, making paper aeroplanes and throwing them around, and all in all, being rebellious.

"The States is split into two. There's this one which is made up completely of States. There's about 39 people in this class, and there's another others, and then America himself, and the Latin Americas." Adele explained to Lola as they sat down, to see Angel walk up to the teacher, who looked way to young to be a teacher, and sit on his desk.

Lola looked around as Adele turned around to speak with some other states, and she saw Alaska sitting in the corner, again, by got up from her seat, and walked over the blonde who was staring at the desk."Hi." Lola said as she took the seat next to her and smiled. She saw the girls blue eyes look up at her and then look back down.

"Hello."

"How are you?" Lola asked her. Damn! small talk was awkward.

"Fine." Alaska replied and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Why are you-" Alaska started but was interrupted by Angel.

"New girl! What do you think you're doing? Get away from her!" Angel ran over to them as fast as she could in her heels and dragged Lola away.

"What were you doing over there?" Angel growled at Lola.

"She looked lonely…"

"So what? Meet some decent people." Angel then dragged her in front of some girls.

"This is Florida," She pointed to a blonde girl, who has bright green eyes, and was tanned. She noted that this girl grinned at her and waved.

"Texas," She then pointed to a boy with wild black hair, which was kept underneath a brown cowboy hat. He had freckles and was also quite tanned, he had brown eyes too.

"And this is New Mexico." The last girl was quite pale, with brown wavy hair and brown eyes to match. She also noted that she had snake bites."Hello!" Lola said warmly, they didn't look fake like Angel did, they looked nice, and when Lola started to converse with them, she found out they were.

* * *

… **8 Pages… From 1PM to 9:20PM… I was distracted okay? XD I'm sorry if anyone's confused… I'm only going to call Pennsylvania and New Jersey by their human names… Their states have too many letters… OTL **


	5. Chapter 5

… **The error killed me… After like 3 weeks… OTL I tried to do this method that was on a forum, but it didn't work for me! D But here it is… Finally… I'm gonna go mainly on Louise's school life, seeing as she IS my OC, Lola is my friend Ren28198, and I'm added another friends OC in too…I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE OC'S!**

* * *

The rest of Homeroom went pretty fast for both of them and fortunately, for both of them, they both had Music. Louise walked to the music room with Hungary and Belgium, whilst Lola walked with Florida and Mexico, who had become quite close with each other in the past hour.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad that we've got music!" Hungary said as she shook with excitement.

"Why?" Louise asked her friend, completely confused, and she saw Belgium grin.

"Hungary only has a crush on the music teacher!" She yelled and quickly pushed Louise in front of her to _try_ and stop Hungary from beating her.

"I do not!" She shouted at the blonde, "he's just… Really nice to me, is all!" She then started to pout.

"Too nice…" Belgium replied, and smiled and kept on leading the other two. Shouting was then heard down the hallway in front of them, and as they got closer they saw that three blondes were having an argument outside of the class room they were suppose to be in.

"Oh man… Don't tell me that we've got _them_ in our class…" Belgium groaned and tried to get past them into the classroom.

"I'm tell you, my music is better than any of that bloody crap that you can pull out of your arse!" The boy that had guided Lola and her to their rooms… What was his name… Arthur? Or what Hungary had said, England.

"Pfft! Year right dude! My music could kick your ass anytime, anywhere!" Another blonde shouted in England's face, he had glasses and some weird ahoge sticking up… Then yet another blonde interrupted both of them! That was went Louise guessed that half the population of the school was blonde…

"Non! You're both wrong! My music, the music of love, is the best kind of music!" He said to them calmly, and she couldn't help but notice that he had a VERY strong French accent, that it seemed a bit hard to understand what he was saying.

"Hey, what's with you always disagreeing with both of us! You need to pick a side!" The boy with glasses yelled at the Frenchman, poking him in the side of the head, and England looked pretty angry…

"As you can see, our school is filled with nutcases who hate each other…" Hungary explained, and then a man with brown hair, glasses and an ahoge, like the boy arguing with the Frenchmen and England, came out of the classroom.

"You three better get into my classroom before I call the principal!" He shouted at the two, and Louise saw England give the other two blondes a glare and walked into the room, with the Frenchmen after him, and the other boy following him, laughing. The 'teacher' then saw the three girls.

"Hello girls, have you had a nice summer?" He asked politely, but mainly was looking at Hungary. Louise slightly turned her head and saw Hungary smiling at him with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Yes Mr Austria sir, thank you! This is Louise, she's new!" Hungary said, and practically threw Louise in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now come in girls, we have to start the class." He then walked into the class room, and Hungary followed like a puppy attached to its owner. Belgium just walked over to Louise and caught her wrist, and started to walk her into the classroom.

"Class, class!" Austria called to the rowdy teenagers and within a few minutes everyone was silent, "seeing as it's a new year, and it looks like we have two new students, we will be having a new seating plan. Two girls and two boys to a table. No exceptions." He then held a piece of paper out front of him, and everyone crowded around it, trying to find were they for Louise she was at the front of the class, and quickly saw where she was. She was sat with Lola, thank god for her, and 'America' and 'China', she noted that their table was 4 so she quickly walked over to where the number four was placed in the centre of the table.

She then saw Lola walk over to the table, as though she was dead, and Louise waved to her.

"Hi!" She called and quickly made her way over to where she would sit, next to the America person.

"Wow! This school is so weird! I thought our old one was, but this one takes the cake! You wont believe what happened in Homeroom!" Lola started and Louise noticed a boy with longish brown hair, held back in a ponytail start to walk towards their table.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me…" Louise said as she saw another boy, the one with the ahoge earlier, bounce towards their table too, laughing.

"Well-" Lola, as quickly as she started, was cut off by the blonde of the two boys."Hey! I'm America, and I'm the hero!" He shouted and grinned at the two, they heard the brunette mumbled something in a foreign language and sat down next to Louise, and sighed. Lola looked across the table at Louise, with her eyes wide and her face twisted weirdly. Louise knew what that meant. It wasn't long before it happened, and Lola burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked, looking confused as he looked over at the raven haired girl.

"N-Nothing!" She said, trying to calm herself, "I'm Lola by the way."

"Louise!" Louise said brightly, smiling at the two boys, and she saw the boy next to her shift slightly as look up.

"I'm China, nice to meet you aru." He stated, and went to write on the sheet which each of them had placed in front of them.

"Okay class we are going to learn….." Mr Austria's voice droned out as Louise looked around the room, trying to find out where her other friends were. She eventually saw Belgium sitting next a girl with short blonde hair with a purple ribbon tied in her hair, and Hungary was a few tables away from them, sitting with yet another blonde girl, with time with short choppy layers and glasses. It wasn't long before she started to daydream, and she felt someone nudge her, breaking her out of it.

"You know we have to write what's on the board, right?" China asked her, at the very start he seemed a bit tense, but now he seemed to have relaxed a bit now.

"Really…?" Louise asked, and when she saw China nod, she quickly dug for a pen and started to write.

This lesson was definitely going to be long…

She had to admit, that had to be one of the best lessons ever. All through the lesson, America kept on shouting out completely idiotic answers whenever Mr Austria asked a question, and England would scold him from across the classroom. Louise and Lola were just talking about their mornings, and Austria couldn't contain the class at one point because everyone was being so noisy.

But, alas the lesson ended, but it was break so the girls were happy.

Hungary had wondered off somewhere with Belgium, so Louise decided to stick with Lola for break, they had their next class with each other anyway.

"Well, haven't we had an interesting day then!" Louise laughed as she looked down at the sheet of paper with her lessons in her head.

"You bet!" Lola began to laugh along with her, but a shout interrupted them. In unison, they both turned to see America running up to them.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked him, and he grinned at the two.

"C'mon! I want to you to meet my friends!" With that, he took their wrists and dragged them off to the middle of the large courtyard. There was a single tree that sheltered the people sitting underneath it, on a bench, from the sun.

"Guys!" The blonde American shouted at the group underneath the tree, and all their heads turned to face the three newcomers.

Louise and Lola both noticed that China and England was there too, along with the Frenchman that was arguing with America and England this morning, the boy with the scarf she saw in Homeroom, and a few others.

"Hi~" A brunette called to them, from his position sitting on the grass, and the two girls smiled at him.

"Hey guys!" America shouted again as they stood in front of the group. Louise grinned at the two people she knew, while Lola smiled at everyone.

"I want you all to meet these two! Sit down!" They all then sat. With America in the middle, Lola on the left, also next to China, and Louise on the other side sitting next to the brunette that welcomed them.

"I'm Lola." She introduced herself, and the boy with the scarf spoke up.

"What country are you?" He asked, but in his voice, it seemed like some sort of fake happiness that made Lola shiver.

"I'm not a country… I'm a state… Hawaii." She revealed and a few people nodded in understanding.

"Y-You're a state?" America yelled and stared at Lola as if she was crazy.

"Erm… Yeah?" She said, _'I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!' _she thought.

"Oh man! I didn't know it was you! It's been a while, eh!" America said with a grin on his face as he patted Lola's shoulder. The corner of her mouth started to twitch into an unsure smile. Was he really that stupid?"Change of mood much?" Louise laughed and smiled at the two. America turned and grinned at her, while Lola looked at her from behind America with the same face she had given the blonde boy.

"Who are you then?" Another blonde boy next to the brunette stated and he peered at Louise.

"Louise." She replied, to be honest, she had forgotten what country she was…

"Country?" Damn. Louise turned her head slowly towards Lola who started to mouth 'and' and 'Dora', and she tried to trust what her best friend was mouthing.

"And Dora?" She replied, and Lola face palmed.

"Andorra? Is that really you?" The Frenchman cried, and rocketed out of his seat on the bench in front of Louise, who squeaked and covered her face. _'What's he doing? What's he doing? What's he doooiingggg?' _was all that was going through her mind. Her hands were removed from her face to see then man smiling at her, but he still had a hold on her wrists.

"It's been so long, Dora! I barely recognised you! C'mon, give your big brother France a kiss!" and he leant forward, but Louise kept on going backwards until she swore she heard a bone break in her back. Luckily he was hit and was forced to go sit back down.

Louise once again turned to Lola, who had her eyebrows raised at the scene, and she, along with the others, noticed a lot of people were now staring.

America then started to introduce everyone to the two girls. The creepy Frenchman was obviously France, China, England, the boy with the scarf was Russia, the brunette was Italy, the boy that questioned Louise was Germany, and the quite boy sitting next to Germany was Japan. Suddenly the bell for lessons rung and everyone got up.

"Science?" Lola called and America grinned again.

"You have Science next…?" Louise asked him, and he laughed, of course….

"Let's go!" He shouted, and started to run off dragging the two girls with him. Just as they were going, they heard England say to the rest of the group something about America never looking so eager to attend class.

It definitely wasn't long before they got to the classroom, and everyone was inside, taking seats. Louise and Lola managed to get away from America enough to actually speak.

"Man, I didn't know that he was so… Energetic!" Louise whispered, in case he was near by.

"I know… Maybe being glad that we were coming here wasn't such a good idea…" Lola replied, looking worn out.

"What? When were you…" She trailed off as the teacher started to speak. He started to pass out seating arrangements, and Lola laughed.

"Good luck!" She called as she went to sit down on the front row, Louise just stared in disbelief at the sheet, and she went to the back to where she was suppose to be seated.

"Sup!" America called at her, and acted like he hadn't seen her in a year as he sat down beside her. She noticed Germany, Italy, China and France all walk into the room and sit down, non of them even close to wear she was sitting.

Once everyone was settled down the teacher started to explain what they were going to do this term, and about half way through the lesson, he announced partner work. America turned to face her and she turned the other way and looked at how many people were to her right. There were three. That meant the she would have to go with the boy on her other side, and America would be going with someone else… Well at least she would be able to meet new people?

She then heard the brunette, who looked a lot like Italy, swear in Italian and turn the other way, and the dark haired, tanned boy turned to her, and smile.

"I'm Spain~" He introduced himself.

"Andorra." She replied, smiling back at him, but then she noticed the boys eyes widen and he broke out in a grin.

"Andorra! Long time now see~" He said and grinned at her some more.

"Eh…?" He laughed at her reply.

"How could you forget your dearest brother?" He faked sadness, which made Louise even more confused. In one day, in a matter of an hour, she had gained two brothers, of which she had never met both of them before… Ever…

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She replied, as she remembered that Lola had explained to her on the car journey to the school that she could have amnesia…

In the end, they ended up talking about random stuff like food and the weather in different countries as they worked on the sheet they were suppose to, but Spain was just so air headed that Louise wondered how he could be so care free…

Soon enough, the lesson had ended, and Lola walked up to Louise with a blonde girl who looked at Louise quite shyly, and she noted that the girl looked quite awkward in the presence of the two.

"Who's this?" Louise asked, motioning to the blonde girl with glasses who looked up at her.

"This is Jersey… She wont tell me her real name though…" Lola said, and she twitched her nose at the fact that she wouldn't.

"Oh… I'm Louise, nice to meet you!" She smiled at the blonde who just looked at her.

"Hi…" She muttered, which caused Louise to blink and she looked at Lola again.

"Lunch?" Lola asked, and Louise nodded, and all three walked off. America had ran off with the other four and left them.

"Ah… Jersey, do you know where the lunch room is?" Lola asked her, and she nodded.

"It's this way." She then started to lead them until they came to the all familiar doors.

"Oh god, I hope this doesn't happen again…" Lola groaned and Louise smiled, and opened to doors. Thankfully barely anyone was actually in here at the moment, and a familiar call was heard. The group of people who were at the bench at break were all crammed onto two tables. Lola waved, and Louise walked off towards to dinner line, which was fairly short.

When they had got their dinner they walked towards the table, and Louise flinched as France once again jumped up.

"Isn't this wonderful?" He cried, which made everyone give him a look as if he was crazy, "both of my beautiful little sisters are here~""Both?" Jersey asked, and looked at the two girls with her.

"Oui~" He then walked in between Louise and Jersey and put his arms around them, and Louise stared down at her plate of food, hoping he wouldn't do anything.

"C'mon, let's sit here." Lola replied, and walked over to the table next to one of theirs and sat down, Louise and Jersey followed.

The rest of lunch was pretty boring for all of them, once they had all finished, they went to the bench again, to find it surprisingly empty, and China explained to them at they always sit here, and all the students in school knew that they would be sitting there.

They all spoke of their days during their different classes until lunch was up.

"Who has Home Economics?" Louise asked, and Lola shook her head. Russia came up to her and smiled.

"I do." He said in his strong Russian accent and Louise noticed how tall he was!"Erm, could you show me where it is?" She asked and Russia nodded, and started to walk away.

"Bye!" Lola shouted to her, and she headed off to Maths with England and China. Louise turned her body and waved to her friend, before running to catch up with Russia.

They walked in silence for a bit, until Russia spoke up.

"I'm glad that I have you in my class, Louise." He said, turned and gave Louise a smile, well, a creepy one that made her unsure if he was being sarcastic or not…

"Thankyou! I'm just glad that there's someone I actually partially know in my class…" She said and she saw a messy line standing outside of a door.

"There's our class. You know what, I hope we get to sit next to each other!" Russia exclaimed to Louise, smiling again at her, and she nodded as they walked into the line.

"I hope so too." Louise said and smiled back, but then the mood changed…

"If we do sit together, that means in practical, I can slowly cut off your fingers with a knife and watch you bleed all over the floor, and heard your satisfying screams off pain…" He said darkly, and started to 'kol' as Louise just stared blankly at the older male, and start to take some steps back until the teacher came back and pushed her back into the line, wedged in between Russia, and a blonde girl with a bow in her hair that glared at Louise for some strange reason…

The teacher started to call out names, and Louise knew it was the seating plan. When her name was called out, she quickly made her way into the classroom, and sat in a seat. She closed her eyes and prayed that Russia's name wasn't called out, and she didn't have to sit next to him!

She had obviously been too into her thoughts, as the teacher started to talk, she quickly looked around the room to see Russia sitting with that girl that glared at her in line, but it kind of looked like she was… raping him from where she was sitting… She turned her head slightly, mainly looking with her eyes, at the boy sitting next to her. He was the boy sitting in her Science that looked a lot like Italy… He had the curl and everything!

The teacher told the class that they would be doing paper work for the next few weeks, which made everyone groan. While everyone was talking, their table was deathly silent and before long, after sitting in awkwardness for an hour, the bell went and everyone dashed out of the classroom.

She noticed that she next had Maths, which was in her homeroom… She just hoped that her teacher wasn't her Homeroom teacher, in which she learnt that her name was Miss Lynch. She strangely remembered the way, and she saw Russia walk up behind her, and he started to do that weird kol thing that he did, but that other girl, came and he stopped at the girl latched onto him.

Louise leant against the wall, and thanked the Gods that it was last period. The small group that she had had lunch with came walking towards her, excluding the Asian nations, who had their own lessons to attend, and came up to her.

A shout shut everyone up, and Miss Lynch came striding out, and seated people strictly. When she got to Louise, she glared at her and sat her against the radiator. The crazy, stalker girl that was on Russia was sat in front of her, and Hungary was behind her. A girl came walking towards her, and sat down next to her.

"Erm, excuse me… Didn't she put us boy girl?" Louise asked her, and she heard the 'girl' laugh."Don't be like, so totally stupid! I'm a boy!" He said, and laughed at her. Louise begged to differ. This blonde 'guy' was wearing a skirt… Most, no, all the guys in the school were wearing the blue tartan trousers, except this dude…

"I'm Poland by the way! Like the most beautifulest person you'll ever meet~!" He laughed again, and welcomed a boy with shoulder length brown hair, who sat down next to the blonde girl in front of her.

Those two were talking, and Hungary was whispering to boy who was sitting with her, who's head was resting on the desk, and he looked quite tired. Louise slumped down in her chair as she was ignored by everyone. She could talk to the blonde… But she seemed quite scary, so she decided against it. Eventually everyone was silent and Poland was texting under the desk while everyone was working on the butt hard questions on the sheets.

It wasn't long before Louise once again spaced out, after doing half the questions and just stared at the sheet, daydreaming about her old school days at her previous school. The bell soon went, and Louise remembered that she had that , she had to sit in her seat for another 20 minutes until Miss Lynch let her go. The last few hours of her day went fast, and she explained her day to Belgium and Hungary, who both laughed, telling her that it would get better… Maybe…

* * *

**NGAKBJNJFKMVNHFJGFDKDMCXNJGF D: This is finally done! :D (7 pages…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! :) Right, this is going to be short and sweet. I'm discontinuing. /Hides in fear of people throwing crap at her/**

**The reason I'm discontinuing are two simple facts; I'm not that interested in Hetalia anymore, and two, I have no ideas for this story... I really don't... :L**

**So yeah... Cya~**

**PS. I was meant to write this a few weeks ago, but actually never got around to doing it... :l**


End file.
